Avdis's Medicane Seasons (Summary)
Statistics Name lists Those are the six lists of names used by the WEWC to name systems forming in the Mediterranean basin, as of 2001. Additionally, these are the names used for storms that form in the Bay of Biscay. Because formation is rare in that area, the list is shorter. Seasons 1986-87 Main Page: 1986-87 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/1986 till:30/04/1987 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/1986 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/09/1986 till:22/09/1986 color:IM text:"Abraham" from:27/09/1986 till:30/09/1986 color:MS text:"Bianca" from:13/10/1986 till:19/10/1986 color:MS text:"Charles" from:30/10/1986 till:10/11/1986 color:EM text:"Delphine" from:05/11/1986 till:10/11/1986 color:MC text:"Eli" from:19/11/1986 till:21/11/1986 color:MS text:"Federica" from:29/11/1986 till:07/12/1986 color:MC text:"Gregor" barset:break from:16/12/1986 till:26/12/1986 color:SM text:"Helia" from:19/12/1986 till:23/12/1986 color:MS text:"Isaiah" from:28/12/1986 till:05/01/1987 color:SM text:"Jana" from:12/01/1987 till:19/01/1987 color:MC text:"Karim" from:28/01/1987 till:31/01/1987 color:MS text:"Lucia" from:27/02/1987 till:04/03/1987 color:MS text:"Martin" from:22/03/1987 till:03/04/1987 color:MC text:"Noelle" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/1986 till:01/10/1986 text:September from:01/10/1986 till:01/11/1986 text:October from:01/11/1986 till:01/12/1986 text:November from:01/12/1986 till:01/01/1987 text:December from:01/01/1987 till:01/02/1987 text:January from:01/02/1987 till:01/03/1987 text:February from:01/03/1987 till:01/04/1987 text:March from:01/04/1987 till:30/04/1987 text:April Retired *'Abraham '(will be replaced by '''Alan' in the 1992-93 season)'' *'Delphine '(will be replaced by '''Denise' in the 1992-93 season)'' 1987-88 Main Page: 1987-88 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/1987 till:29/02/1988 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/1987 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/11/1987 till:20/11/1987 color:SM text:"Aliyah" from:17/11/1987 till:21/11/1987 color:MS text:"Beppe" from:29/11/1987 till:03/12/1987 color:MS text:"Christelle" from:29/11/1987 till:03/12/1987 color:MS text:"Dante" from:13/12/1987 till:15/12/1987 color:MS text:"Ella" barset:break from:25/12/1987 till:30/12/1987 color:MC text:"Fabrice" from:07/01/1988 till:13/01/1988 color:MC text:"Gisela" from:24/01/1988 till:28/01/1988 color:SM text:"Harel" from:19/02/1988 till:24/02/1988 color:MS text:"Ivette" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/1987 till:01/12/1987 text:November from:01/12/1987 till:01/01/1988 text:December from:01/01/1988 till:01/02/1988 text:January from:01/02/1988 till:29/02/1988 text:February Retired No names were retired this season 1988-89 Main Page: 1988-89 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/1988 till:31/03/1989 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/1988 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/08/1988 till:26/08/1988 color:MS text:"Aria" from:06/09/1988 till:13/09/1988 color:MS text:"Ali" from:29/09/1988 till:07/10/1988 color:MC text:"Beatrice" from:05/10/1988 till:10/10/1988 color:MC text:"Caleb" from:19/10/1988 till:24/10/1988 color:SM text:"Deborah" from:29/10/1988 till:01/11/1988 color:MS text:"Evren" from:17/11/1988 till:28/11/1988 color:IM text:"Flore" from:23/11/1988 till:27/11/1988 color:SM text:"Gabriel" from:02/12/1988 till:05/12/1988 color:MS text:"Hanah" barset:break from:16/12/1988 till:18/12/1988 color:MS text:"Isidore" from:29/12/1988 till:02/01/1989 color:MC text:"Jasmina" from:15/01/1989 till:22/01/1989 color:SM text:"Kader" from:19/01/1989 till:25/01/1989 color:SM text:"Loredana" from:29/01/1989 till:01/02/1989 color:MS text:"Miguel" from:09/02/1989 till:15/02/1989 color:MS text:"Nadege" from:25/02/1989 till:03/03/1989 color:MC text:"Ottavio" from:18/03/1989 till:21/03/1989 color:MS text:"Peggy" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/1988 till:01/09/1988 text:August from:01/09/1988 till:01/10/1988 text:September from:01/10/1988 till:01/11/1988 text:October from:01/11/1988 till:01/12/1988 text:November from:01/12/1988 till:01/01/1989 text:December from:01/01/1989 till:01/02/1989 text:January from:01/02/1989 till:01/03/1989 text:February from:01/03/1989 till:31/03/1989 text:March Retired *'Flore '(will be replaced by '''Fatima' in the 1994-95 season)'' 1989-90 Main Page: 1989-90 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/1989 till:31/03/1990 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/1989 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/10/1989 till:13/10/1989 color:MC text:"Ariane" from:23/10/1989 till:27/10/1989 color:MS text:"Berto" from:10/11/1989 till:13/11/1989 color:MS text:"Catarina" from:20/11/1989 till:28/11/1989 color:IM text:"Didier" from:16/12/1989 till:21/12/1989 color:EM text:"Erza" from:19/12/1989 till:29/12/1989 color:MC text:"Felix" from:27/12/1989 till:01/01/1990 color:SM text:"Gianna" barset:break from:05/01/1990 till:13/01/1990 color:MC text:"Hugo" from:11/01/1990 till:16/01/1990 color:MS text:"Irina" from:19/01/1990 till:21/01/1990 color:MS text:"Joachim" from:19/01/1990 till:30/01/1990 color:SM text:"Klara" from:07/02/1990 till:08/02/1990 color:MS text:"Lucas" from:21/02/1990 till:25/02/1990 color:MS text:"Meriem" from:04/03/1990 till:10/03/1990 color:MC text:"Nathan" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/1989 till:01/11/1989 text:October from:01/11/1989 till:01/12/1989 text:November from:01/12/1989 till:01/01/1990 text:December from:01/01/1990 till:01/02/1990 text:January from:01/02/1990 till:01/03/1990 text:February from:01/03/1990 till:31/03/1990 text:March Retired *'Didier '(will be replaced by '''Dalan' in the 1995-96 season)'' *'Erza '(will be replaced by '''Emma' in the 1995-96 season)'' *'Gianna '(will be replaced by '''Gina' in the 1995-96 season)'' 1990-91 Main Page: 1990-91 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/1990 till:31/03/1991 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/1990 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/09/1990 till:28/09/1990 color:MS text:"Alfred" from:04/10/1990 till:13/10/1990 color:SM text:"Bella" from:20/10/1990 till:24/10/1990 color:MC text:"Christos" from:19/11/1990 till:25/11/1990 color:MC text:"Doria" from:29/11/1990 till:03/12/1990 color:MS text:"Enrico" from:02/12/1990 till:17/12/1990 color:IM text:"Fabia" from:10/12/1990 till:13/12/1990 color:MS text:"Gustavio" barset:break from:18/12/1990 till:30/12/1990 color:IM text:"Helena" from:04/01/1991 till:11/01/1991 color:SM text:"Ivo" from:09/01/1991 till:20/01/1991 color:MC text:"Josiane" from:17/01/1991 till:21/01/1991 color:MS text:"Kerem" from:29/01/1991 till:07/02/1991 color:SM text:"Lara" from:11/03/1991 till:18/03/1991 color:MC text:"Marcelo" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/1990 till:01/10/1990 text:September from:01/10/1990 till:01/11/1990 text:October from:01/11/1990 till:01/12/1990 text:November from:01/12/1990 till:01/01/1991 text:December from:01/01/1991 till:01/02/1991 text:January from:01/02/1991 till:01/03/1991 text:February from:01/03/1991 till:31/03/1991 text:March Retired *'Helena '(will be replaced by '''Haya' in the 1996-97 season)'' *'Lara '(will be replaced by '''Lola' in the 1996-97 season)'' 1991-92 Main Page: 1991-92 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/1991 till:31/01/1992 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/1991 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/10/1991 till:17/10/1991 color:MC text:"Aline" from:15/10/1991 till:20/10/1991 color:MS text:"Baltazar" from:03/11/1991 till:08/11/1991 color:MS text:"Coline" from:15/11/1991 till:23/11/1991 color:SM text:"Damir" from:18/11/1991 till:23/11/1991 color:MC text:"Eugenia" from:09/12/1991 till:14/12/1991 color:MS text:"Fabiano" from:28/12/1991 till:07/01/1992 color:MC text:"Geraldine" from:20/01/1992 till:24/01/1992 color:MS text:"Hubert" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/1991 till:01/11/1991 text:October from:01/11/1991 till:01/12/1991 text:November from:01/12/1991 till:01/01/1992 text:December from:01/01/1992 till:31/01/1992 text:January Retired *'Damir '(will be replaced by '''Dalibor' in the 1997-98 season)'' 1992-93 Main Page: 1991-92 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/1992 till:28/02/1993 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/1992 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/09/1992 till:04/10/1992 color:MS text:"Alan" from:12/11/1992 till:14/11/1992 color:MS text:"Bianca" from:21/11/1992 till:25/11/1992 color:MS text:"Charles" from:28/11/1992 till:05/12/1992 color:MC text:"Denise" from:11/12/1992 till:15/12/1992 color:MS text:"Eli" from:03/01/1993 till:12/01/1993 color:MC text:"Federica" from:28/01/1993 till:04/02/1993 color:MC text:"Gregor" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/1992 till:01/10/1992 text:September from:01/10/1992 till:01/11/1992 text:October from:01/11/1992 till:01/12/1992 text:November from:01/12/1992 till:01/01/1993 text:December from:01/01/1993 till:01/02/1993 text:January from:01/02/1993 till:28/02/1993 text:February Retired No names were retired this season 1993-94 Main Page: 1993-94 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/1993 till:31/01/1994 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/1993 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/10/1993 till:27/10/1993 color:MS text:"Aliyah" from:10/11/1993 till:15/11/1993 color:MC text:"Beppe" from:13/11/1993 till:21/11/1993 color:SM text:"Christelle" from:09/12/1993 till:16/12/1993 color:MC text:"Dante" from:27/12/1993 till:02/01/1994 color:MS text:"Ella" from:17/01/1994 till:21/01/1994 color:MS text:"Fabrice" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/1993 till:01/11/1993 text:October from:01/11/1993 till:01/12/1993 text:November from:01/12/1993 till:01/01/1994 text:December from:01/01/1994 till:31/01/1994 text:January Retired No names were retired this season 1994-95 Main Page: 1994-95 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/1994 till:31/01/1995 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/1994 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/08/1994 till:09/08/1994 color:MC text:"Danel" from:27/08/1994 till:03/09/1994 color:MC text:"Ali" from:13/09/1994 till:23/09/1994 color:SM text:"Beatrice" from:02/10/1994 till:07/10/1994 color:MS text:"Caleb" from:21/10/1994 till:22/10/1994 color:MS text:"Deborah" from:08/11/1994 till:11/11/1994 color:MS text:"Evren" barset:break from:23/11/1994 till:29/11/1994 color:MC text:"Fatima" from:18/12/1994 till:23/12/1994 color:MS text:"Gabriel" from:02/01/1995 till:05/01/1995 color:MS text:"Hanah" from:16/01/1995 till:25/01/1995 color:MC text:"Isidore" from:19/01/1995 till:22/01/1995 color:MS text:"Jasmina" from:27/01/1995 till:31/01/1995 color:MS text:"Kader" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/1994 till:01/09/1994 text:August from:01/09/1994 till:01/10/1994 text:September from:01/10/1994 till:01/11/1994 text:October from:01/11/1994 till:01/12/1994 text:November from:01/12/1994 till:01/01/1995 text:December from:01/01/1995 till:31/01/1995 text:January Retired No names were retired this season 1995-96 Main Page: 1995-96 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/1995 till:31/05/1996 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/1995 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/09/1995 till:09/09/1995 color:MS text:"Ariane" from:14/09/1995 till:20/09/1995 color:MC text:"Berto" from:08/10/1995 till:18/10/1995 color:MC text:"Catarina" from:15/10/1995 till:20/10/1995 color:MC text:"Dalan" from:30/10/1995 till:02/11/1995 color:MS text:"Emma" from:13/11/1995 till:20/11/1995 color:SM text:"Felix" from:15/11/1995 till:25/11/1995 color:IM text:"Gina" from:29/11/1995 till:05/12/1995 color:SM text:"Hugo" barset:break from:19/12/1995 till:23/12/1995 color:MS text:"Irina" from:27/12/1995 till:03/01/1996 color:SM text:"Joachim" from:10/01/1996 till:14/01/1996 color:MS text:"Klara" from:12/01/1996 till:20/01/1996 color:MC text:"Lucas" from:19/01/1996 till:26/01/1996 color:MC text:"Meriem" from:23/02/1996 till:29/02/1996 color:MS text:"Nathan" from:07/03/1996 till:09/03/1996 color:MS text:"Odalia" from:20/05/1996 till:24/05/1996 color:MS text:"Pierre" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/1995 till:01/10/1995 text:September from:01/10/1995 till:01/11/1995 text:October from:01/11/1995 till:01/12/1995 text:November from:01/12/1995 till:01/01/1996 text:December from:01/01/1996 till:01/02/1996 text:January from:01/02/1996 till:01/03/1996 text:February from:01/03/1996 till:01/04/1996 text:March from:01/04/1996 till:01/05/1996 text:April from:01/05/1996 till:31/05/1996 text:May Retired *'Gina '(will be replaced by '''Gaia' in the 2001-02 season)'' *'Joachim '(will be replaced by '''Jakob' in the 2001-02 season)'' 1996-97 Main Page: 1996-97 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/1996 till:31/03/1997 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/1996 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/09/1996 till:12/09/1996 color:MS text:"Alfred" from:13/09/1996 till:21/09/1996 color:IM text:"Bella" from:16/09/1996 till:27/09/1996 color:MC text:"Christos" from:08/10/1996 till:11/10/1996 color:MS text:"Doria" from:17/10/1996 till:23/10/1996 color:MS text:"Enrico" from:28/10/1996 till:05/11/1996 color:MC text:"Fabia" from:10/11/1996 till:20/11/1996 color:EM text:"Gustavio" from:13/11/1996 till:21/11/1996 color:IM text:"Haya" from:19/11/1996 till:25/11/1996 color:MC text:"Ivo" from:09/12/1996 till:13/12/1996 color:MS text:"Josiane" barset:break from:20/12/1996 till:30/12/1996 color:SM text:"Kerem" from:29/12/1996 till:07/01/1997 color:IM text:"Lola" from:12/01/1997 till:14/01/1997 color:MS text:"Marcelo" from:19/01/1997 till:24/01/1997 color:MS text:"Nina" from:31/01/1997 till:10/02/1997 color:SM text:"Oswald" from:09/02/1997 till:14/02/1997 color:MC text:"Prescilia" from:23/02/1997 till:26/02/1997 color:MS text:"Raphael" from:05/03/1997 till:13/03/1997 color:SM text:"Sarah" from:19/03/1997 till:21/03/1997 color:MS text:"Tano" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/1996 till:01/10/1996 text:September from:01/10/1996 till:01/11/1996 text:October from:01/11/1996 till:01/12/1996 text:November from:01/12/1996 till:01/01/1997 text:December from:01/01/1997 till:01/02/1997 text:January from:01/02/1997 till:01/03/1997 text:February from:01/03/1997 till:31/03/1997 text:March Retired *'Bella '(will be replaced by '''Battista' in the 2002-03 season)'' *'Gustavio '(will be replaced by '''Giulio' in the 2002-03 season)'' *'Lola '(will be replaced by '''Letizia' in the 2002-03 season)'' *'Sarah '(will be replaced by '''Severina' in the 2002-03 season)'' 1997-98 Main Page: 1997-98 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/1997 till:31/03/1998 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/1997 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/10/1997 till:09/10/1997 color:MS text:"Aline" from:15/10/1997 till:18/10/1997 color:MS text:"Baltazar" from:21/10/1997 till:27/10/1997 color:MS text:"Coline" from:24/10/1997 till:27/10/1997 color:MS text:"Dalibor" from:09/11/1997 till:11/11/1997 color:MS text:"Eugenia" from:15/11/1997 till:18/11/1997 color:MS text:"Fabiano" from:17/11/1997 till:20/11/1997 color:MS text:"Geraldine" from:19/11/1997 till:29/11/1997 color:SM text:"Hubert" from:26/11/1997 till:29/11/1997 color:MS text:"Isia" barset:break from:07/12/1997 till:15/12/1997 color:IM text:"Jean" from:11/12/1997 till:23/12/1997 color:SM text:"Katya" from:16/12/1997 till:20/12/1997 color:MS text:"Lionel" from:29/12/1997 till:01/01/1998 color:MS text:"Melina" from:07/01/1998 till:20/01/1998 color:MC text:"Nicolas" from:15/01/1998 till:23/01/1998 color:MC text:"Oceana" from:21/02/1998 till:28/02/1998 color:MS text:"Pascal" from:03/03/1998 till:06/03/1998 color:MS text:"Regine" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/1997 till:01/11/1997 text:October from:01/11/1997 till:01/12/1997 text:November from:01/12/1997 till:01/01/1998 text:December from:01/01/1998 till:01/02/1998 text:January from:01/02/1998 till:01/03/1998 text:February from:01/03/1998 till:31/03/1998 text:March Retired *'Jean '(will be replaced by '''Jonas' in the 2003-04 season)'' 1998-99 Main Page: 1998-99 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/1998 till:31/03/1999 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/1998 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/10/1998 till:27/10/1998 color:MC text:"Alan" from:22/10/1998 till:26/10/1998 color:MS text:"Bianca" from:04/11/1998 till:12/11/1998 color:SM text:"Charles" from:07/11/1998 till:14/11/1998 color:MC text:"Denise" from:23/11/1998 till:04/12/1998 color:EM text:"Eli" from:01/12/1998 till:03/12/1998 color:MS text:"Federica" from:14/12/1998 till:20/12/1998 color:MC text:"Gregor" from:27/12/1998 till:05/01/1999 color:SM text:"Helia" barset:break from:02/01/1999 till:12/01/1999 color:IM text:"Isaiah" from:10/01/1999 till:13/01/1999 color:MS text:"Jana" from:19/01/1999 till:26/01/1999 color:MC text:"Karim" from:11/02/1999 till:14/02/1999 color:MS text:"Lucia" from:20/02/1999 till:28/02/1999 color:MC text:"Martin" from:25/02/1999 till:03/03/1999 color:MC text:"Noelle" from:17/03/1999 till:19/03/1999 color:MS text:"Olive" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/1998 till:01/11/1998 text:October from:01/11/1998 till:01/12/1998 text:November from:01/12/1998 till:01/01/1999 text:December from:01/01/1999 till:01/02/1999 text:January from:01/02/1999 till:01/03/1999 text:February from:01/03/1999 till:31/03/1999 text:March Retired *'Eli '(will be replaced by '''Evan' in the 2004-05 season)'' *'Isaiah '(will be replaced by '''Igor' in the 2004-05 season)'' 1999-2000 Main Page: 1998-99 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/1999 till:31/03/2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/1999 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/11/1999 till:15/11/1999 color:SM text:"Aliyah" from:23/11/1999 till:27/11/1999 color:MS text:"Beppe" from:13/12/1999 till:19/12/1999 color:MS text:"Christelle" from:25/12/1999 till:31/12/1999 color:EM text:"Dante" from:08/01/2000 till:13/01/2000 color:IM text:"Ella" from:13/01/2000 till:18/01/2000 color:MC text:"Fabrice" from:19/01/2000 till:21/01/2000 color:MS text:"Gisela" from:29/01/2000 till:04/02/2000 color:MS text:"Harel" from:08/03/2000 till:10/03/2000 color:MS text:"Ivette" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/1999 till:01/12/1999 text:November from:01/12/1999 till:01/01/2000 text:December from:01/01/2000 till:01/02/2000 text:January from:01/02/2000 till:01/03/2000 text:February from:01/03/2000 till:31/03/2000 text:March Retired *'Dante '(will be replaced by '''Diego' in the 2005-06 season)'' *'Ella '(will be replaced by '''Elisa' in the 2005-06 season)'' 2000-01 Main Page: 1998-99 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2000 till:31/03/2001 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/07/2000 till:30/07/2000 color:MS text:"Ali" from:05/09/2000 till:09/09/2000 color:MS text:"Beatrice" from:18/09/2000 till:25/09/2000 color:MC text:"Caleb" from:06/10/2000 till:10/10/2000 color:MS text:"Deborah" from:26/10/2000 till:02/11/2000 color:MC text:"Evren" from:12/11/2000 till:19/11/2000 color:SM text:"Fatima" from:17/11/2000 till:29/11/2000 color:IM text:"Gabriel" from:11/12/2000 till:14/12/2000 color:MS text:"Hanah" barset:break from:20/12/2000 till:25/12/2000 color:MS text:"Isidore" from:01/01/2001 till:06/01/2001 color:MC text:"Jasmina" from:19/01/2001 till:23/01/2001 color:MS text:"Kader" from:21/01/2001 till:28/01/2001 color:MC text:"Loredana" from:04/02/2001 till:08/02/2001 color:MS text:"Miguel" from:10/03/2001 till:18/03/2001 color:IM text:"Nadege" from:13/03/2001 till:20/03/2001 color:SM text:"Ottavio" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2000 till:01/08/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 text:October from:01/11/2000 till:01/12/2000 text:November from:01/12/2000 till:01/01/2001 text:December from:01/01/2001 till:01/02/2001 text:January from:01/02/2001 till:01/03/2001 text:February from:01/03/2001 till:31/03/2001 text:March Retired *'Gabriel '(will be replaced by '''Giovanni' in the 2006-07 season)'' *'Nadege '(will be replaced by '''Nelly' in the 2006-07 season)'' *'Ottavio '(will be replaced by '''Oscar' in the 2006-07 season)'' 2001-02 Main Page: 2001-02 Medicane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2001 till:31/05/2002 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2001 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:MS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Mediterranean_Storm id:MC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Medicane id:SM value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Severe_Medicane id:IM value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Intense_Medicane id:EM value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Medicane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/09/2001 till:16/09/2001 color:IM text:"Ariane" from:19/09/2001 till:21/09/2001 color:MS text:"Berto" from:14/10/2001 till:19/10/2001 color:MC text:"Catarina" from:27/10/2001 till:02/11/2001 color:MS text:"Dalan" from:07/11/2001 till:14/11/2001 color:IM text:"Emma" from:07/11/2001 till:09/11/2001 color:MS text:"Felix" from:10/11/2001 till:18/11/2001 color:SM text:"Gaia" from:12/11/2001 till:28/11/2001 color:EM text:"Hugo" from:17/11/2001 till:24/11/2001 color:MC text:"Irina" from:29/11/2001 till:01/12/2001 color:MS text:"Jakob" from:07/12/2001 till:11/12/2001 color:MS text:"Klara" from:14/12/2001 till:24/12/2001 color:IM text:"Lucas" from:17/12/2001 till:19/12/2001 color:MS text:"Meriem" barset:break from:28/12/2001 till:07/01/2002 color:SM text:"Nathan" from:04/01/2002 till:14/01/2002 color:EM text:"Odalia" from:10/01/2002 till:18/01/2002 color:MC text:"Pierre" from:17/01/2002 till:20/01/2002 color:MS text:"Roksana" from:27/01/2002 till:09/02/2002 color:EM text:"Samuel" from:05/02/2002 till:13/02/2002 color:IM text:"Thalia" from:21/02/2002 till:27/02/2002 color:SM text:"Vincent" from:08/03/2002 till:10/03/2002 color:MS text:"Alef" from:17/03/2002 till:27/03/2002 color:SM text:"Bet" from:22/03/2002 till:28/03/2002 color:IM text:"Gimel" from:13/04/2002 till:15/04/2002 color:MS text:"Dalet" from:20/05/2002 till:25/05/2002 color:MC text:"He" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2001 till:01/10/2001 text:September from:01/10/2001 till:01/11/2001 text:October from:01/11/2001 till:01/12/2001 text:November from:01/12/2001 till:01/01/2002 text:December from:01/01/2002 till:01/02/2002 text:January from:01/02/2002 till:01/03/2002 text:February from:01/03/2002 till:01/04/2002 text:March from:01/04/2002 till:01/05/2002 text:April from:01/05/2002 till:31/05/2002 text:May Retired *'Ariane '(will be replaced by '''Agathe' in the 2007-08 season)'' *'Emma '(will be replaced by '''Ellie' in the 2007-08 season)'' *'Hugo '(will be replaced by '''Hasan' in the 2007-08 season)'' *'Lucas '(will be replaced by '''Liam' in the 2007-08 season)'' *'Odalia '(will be replaced by '''Oxana' in the 2007-08 season)'' *'Samuel '(will be replaced by '''Slobodan' in the 2007-08 season)'' *'Vincent '(will be replaced by '''Vito' in the 2007-08 season)'' Category:Naming lists